U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,704 relates to a means of separating ions which are being accelerated to a set of targets. The separator is a curved chamber which is used to magnetically steer charged ions. A second deflector redirects the ions and reverses the charge prior to reaching a divider portion used to separate ions by mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,131 is concerned with an ion recovery system having an electric field diversion component. A flow of particles traverses a chamber, the particles being either charged or neutral. Neutral charges are unaffected by the electric deflection unit while charged particles are recovered along an ion recovery surface. The neutral particles pass through an opening in the wall to escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,964 describes a means of separating neutral and charged atomic beams using a diffraction grating. A neutral beam diffracts at a different angle than the charged beam under conditions of low incident angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,305 is directed to an apparatus used for ion implantation of silicon substrate in which a resolving magnet is used to steer an ion source to a set of acceleration units. The resolving magnet redirects charged particles 180.degree. in route to the target material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,327 describes a fiber optic wave carrier which is used to convey an ionizing radiation from a source to a target. The fiber is in the shape of a tube which is capped at one end, thereby preventing the passage of air while allowing the transmission of ions. A collection of small obstructions located at the distal portion of the chamber reflects the ions to produce a wider beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,575 relates to a broad beam ion implantation device having a redirection unit for steering an ion beam and broadening it to a set of accelerators prior to striking the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,098 describes an ion beam contamination sensor having a means to establish a baseline spectrum, a means to measure the detected spectrum, a comparison of the detected and baseline spectra, and a means of producing the resultant of these to spectra. If the result is outside the range of acceptable parameters, the implantation process is discontinued.